Sunset Cross
by tacitgal017
Summary: Bella is not your average girl. She's athletic, a student with great scholastic grades and a rich sweet girl. Will she ramain surprise and strong although her world will go beyond her expectations? Join her as she face her twisted fate without exeption
1. Coincidence

God made life simple; we are the ones who complicates it. Now, as I feel the earth, I came into realizations that you can touch the sun in spatial distance. That's how I live, I'm Bella Swan and welcome to my mystify life. Now, as I enter this building of ours it made me feel that I'm favored. Though I have a lot of questions without any retort from my family, I'm still self-possessed to find the correctness of my fate.

This must have been the pristine privilege that anyone can come by, but me, I've never been please on what I have, and I'm always craving for more. As a consistent candidate of "no boyfriend since birth" I know that there's only one person who loved me unconditionally, and that's my adoring Grandmother. She served as my buffer when pollution of melancholy is there to obsess me. Alone in this perfect king-size unit, I almost forgot that I really have a family. I hope I have at least one brother or sister who can crack jokes with me or even watch the television and laugh like there's no tomorrow beside me. It might be possible if only my mom and my dad cared that they can actually form another zygote after my mom's bikini incision. Never mind.

Now, I'm holding this latest model of cell phone with 8 messages, 7 from my mom telling me not to eat a lot and to stay away from too much radiation, whatsoever. And one from an unknown person telling me to smile. I don't care. As I lie down I felt that my body is tired of 6 hours practice of exhilarating tennis. Thanks Mr. Smith, he allowed me to rent the court even though I left my wallet on my drawer.

Nowadays, thinking too much is not anymore fashionable. Not even to form ideas without solution. Look who's talking? Me? I'm not good on that. My brain is overused, so instead of dross rumintae habit, it is much better to close my eyes, hallucinate for a great win in tennis and enjoy the rest of my sleeping hours. Wait, there's something wrong. My fear is here to stay again. What's happening? These are strange emotional times. And I'm not prepared for it. This isn't tennis, this is nightmarish.

Mysteries of unspoken world haunts me in a very undesirable way. There's a reign of terror following me. It's so hard to breathe. I can reminisce about what my mom said, dyspnea, it's called dyspnea. I'm enduring the pang, twinge. Nostrils are flared, looking creepy. Where am I? Why is this place so dissimilar? The air is so unwelcoming, I'm not dressed accordingly, and I didn't brought a jacket with me. Left or right, in this dark-pitched room, I can see nothing. I'm petrified. Now, somebody's coming, the sound is getting intense, footsteps, I can hear footsteps.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Bella, my dear."

"Where are you? I can't see you!"

Lab dab, lab dab, lab dab. My heart starts to beat like crazy, I'm too young, of course I'm not experiencing a chronic overload, not this time. That voice, I know I heard it before. Of course it's her. That warm tone, speaking with smile. The lovely voice that I missed for consecutive 4 years. The one and only person who calls me on that way, my grandma.

"Grandma?"

"Bella, it's okay. Don't be afraid. Follow me, come with me."

She's holding a candle, small portion well lit. She's wearing a long black dress, with her lips painted in a red strawberry like hue. But there's something wrong with her eyes, it looks as if she's sick. But why is it that she's walking like so fast? So fast that there's no pause. Farther-farther away from me. Floating, getting smaller, fading. Gone.

"Bella!" a sound that came 3 centimeters behind her.

Without further sound she just emerged behind me, it's not a surprise but rather an ambush. Eyes wide open, black circle surrounding her eyes. Pale, with inexplicable tiny veins in her face. She reached me. Her hand, deadly cold like ice. Holding me on my shoulder, her nails so sharp going deeply. Diverse sensation of pain and artic reaction bruising my shoulder.

"Grandma, you're hurting me! Let me go!" shouting.

"Bella, you must use it for 17 times. Retrieve it my dear." composed tone.

"Grandma, stop it! I don't get it!" words of severe pain.

She released me. Blood-blood in her eyes, dripping in her face. She's crying. Looking demented and disturbed. Trembling. I want to comfort her but she's frightening me. It's as if she's possessed with evil spirits, and she can't defeat it.

"Grandma, what's happening? Grandma!" puzzled.

Krring!

It was just a dream. And it's grandma again. This isn't normal, it's the third time that I dreamt of her. I wonder why. I can't grasp the idea of having her inside my dream. It's driving me insane. She's already dead, its been four years now. A nightmare? I'm having nightmares more often? I know she wants to tell me something. I need to find out what it is.

Krring!

Oh! My phone. A phone inside my room? Finally. Let me guess, this is either my mom or my dad. 5:46 in the morning. Great.

"Hello?"

"Alice here. And today is my birthday!"

"Oh! Happy Birthday then, Alice."

"5pm don't miss my party. I'll see you later, don't forget your gift. Bye."

"Wait, Alice I-"

My best friend. I can't believe that she's already awake early this morning. Is it the adrenaline that made her act that way? Or her endorphin level increased because she's happy? I can't blame her for being so exaggerated, today is her 18th birthday. And I don't want to come. I'm not a party person; this is the first time that I'll attend a party like this. Take note, a formal party. Can I just wear my chucks instead of those sharp stilettos permanently hidden in my shoe cabinet? Rubbish. Hell yeah, I'll meet the party animals later. I should be there, she's my best friend, my only best friend who stayed even I'm damn boring girl. What about my dream? Am I going to tell her it later? I can't, today is her day. I can't wreck it. May be after her party. She loves to help me, I can count on her.

My mom needs to know this. That dream is disturbing me, as time goes by it's getting worst. She won't understand, but at least she knows what's happening to me. I'm sure; she'll prescribe me to consult a psychiatrist, or may be ask me to pray at night. Boring. That dream, my grandma. Argh! Enough of it. Now my door opened. Oh! It's Annie.

"Good Morning Annie! Guess what I dreamt of grandma again and-"

"You dreamt of Mrs. Rose again? Is it bad?"

"It is bad. Close to a nightmare. I think it means something important."

"I hope your Mom and your Dad are here. They haven't called yet."

"Not astonishing Annie. So what are you doing? I mean here in my room, this early?"

"I'll get your used clothes, it's Sunday. Washington day. I'm your nanny remember?"

"Washington day? What's that?"

"A day for laundry. Washing tons of clothes. Get it? Breakfast is ready, you can go down now."

"Okay I'm coming"

Washington day sounds weird. The citizens of America might kill Annie for that. I don't wanna go down yet. I'm still sleepy. Today is Sunday. 24/7 in the palace of science, and my parents are still working. Insanely good. That's the reason why I don't wanna be like them. I want to be a Doctor but not the type of Doctors like them, after a very toxic day their still on the run to do senseless things. I don't understand their style. It hacks my dream down. Charlotte, that prodigal friend of my Mom. Who cares if she's a psychiatrist? I don't like her. She's influencing my Mom to shop more. Charlotte knows so well that my Mom is trying to cure her disease called shopaholic, so what the hell is the purpose of inviting my Mom over and over again? That foolish girl. May be they're having a tour within the streets of New York. And I'm sure their credit cards are thinner because of non-stop swiping, on the machine of interest. And my Dad, of course he's having an overtime syndrome again. Working hard for her stubborn daughter, for her shopaholic wife and for his 16th birthday present for me my first class dog, Cookoo.

Still here in my room. I wanna sleep again. This black, soft pillow of mine, so addicting. I don't wanna let it go. Oh! My blanket, hugging my body from head to toe. That red couch on the right was my Cookoo sleeps. There's no other place like my room, my white laptop that I bought for myself, my second hand component from a surplus shop that functions so well, and my newly painted treadmill.

I can't believe that I just had that dream. I want to cry. Maybe I dreamt of her because I can't accept the fact that she's gone forever. Her caress, whenever there's frown displayed on my face, her stories about my embarrassing childhood days and her hug-a hug that is one of a kind. She's there to rectify my Mom if she's having delusional and impossible claims about my behavior. And now that she's gone I might as well accept it. Next week I need to go back in Texas, maybe there's an answer waiting for me about this inexplicable dreams related to grandma. I should get up now; I need to buy a gift for Irene.

Wow, pancakes! This is the best breakfast in the world! Let's add some butter and blueberry syrup, heaven! And yogurt-strawberry yogurt. Heaven!

"Bella you're already finished with your breakfast?"

"Yes, Annie. Can you call Mr. Anderson for me?, Tell him that I need the helicopter"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy a gift for Irene. It's her 18th birthday. Beverly Hills you know."

"Okay, I'll call him."

"And oh! Annie, take good care of Cookoo I'll spend my 2 nights in Beverly Hills with Irene. Don't let him starve okay?"

"Yes, Bella I will keep my eyes on him"

Though I'm already seventeen years old, I still feel so sorry for myself because until now, I still don't have a car yet. But it's alright. Dad said that I'll get whatever I want on my 18th birthday. So six months from now, yeah!

"Good morning Mr. Anderson!"

"Oh! Good morning Bella."

"I told you not to call me on that way. Just Bella please."

"But Mam, I can't"

"Okay, then I'll tell mom to get another driver."

"Bella! Where are we going?"

"See. Saying my name won't hurt you, name is safe. Beverly Hills. I need to buy a gift."

"Okay Mam Bella, I mean Bella"

Mr. Anderson our family driver and pilot. He's working for our family for like 25years already. He is loyal and hard-working. So kind that sometimes he is my partner in crime when my mom prohibits me to go to some places. I don't want to waste this time, maybe he knows something that I don't know about my grandma. Let me handle this.

"I dreamt of grandma last night."

"Really. Is there a message? Did she tell you something? What happened to your dream?"

"Okay Mr. Anderson, you seem so excited to know what happened,"

"Bella, it's just that I miss your grandma so much, we both know how kind-hearted she was. She is brave and patient."

"It's a bad dream and she scared me to death. It seems I encountered the anti-thesis of my grandma."

"You mean a nightmare? But she loves you, maybe it's not her."

"It was her! I swear to God! And she appeared so weird. She wants to tell me something, but I can't understand it. She said I must use it for 17 times, that I must retrieve it. What is that suppose to mean? What's the **IT** that she's talking about?"

"You need to find-out Bella, It's in you hands now."

"Wait, Mr. Anderson you know something, tell me."

Kring!

Damn that phone. For sure it's my mom 9am, maybe she's going home already. Mr. Anderson will be there to fetch her later. But it'll take a long time, Beverly Hills pretty far from New York. She'll realize that taking a cab is her best choice so far. Thank God Irene have chosen this place, Beverly hills. Oh! Hug me for two days!

I'm sure he knows a lot of things, Give me a week or two, I'll squeeze Mr. Anderson's mind. I need to know the truth. No giving up this time. He gave me a hint, I'll use it.

"Bella, your mom just called, she said I have 2 hours to meet her. I need to-"

"It's okay Mr. Anderson we're already here. You can go now. Thank you so much. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Hey Bella! Take care of yourself okay? Be good."

"I got that Mr. Anderson"

I have so many memories using that helicopter. Thanks to my grandma she gave it to me, on my name. The best thing about riding in a helicopter is that you can see the world without moving. The ugly and beautiful faces. It sends you to the places without getting butt burned alone by sitting in hours. The black helicopter.

I still have eight hours before Alice's birthday party. Damn it! Now I need to find the place where she'll celebrate her birthday, and I need to find a dress for me. Yeah! A black or blue dress will do. I gotta find one. I'll go home on Tuesday-Tuesday of course. How am I going to ask permission if my parents are not around? I mean I better give them a call instead.

Independence, freedom, emancipation, whatever you may call it, it's with me.

The question is what gift will fit the needs of an eighteen year old? Stuff toy? No, she's not anymore a kid; dress? Of course she has hundreds of clothes every month she might just give it to charity and use it only once. BAG! She loves bags so much and she might keep it if she'll love the bag that I choose, bag-bag of course I'll give her a bag. I don't have cash, but I have a card and I'm going to buy a bag.

This store might handle the needs of Alice, I've been in this place before when Mom bought Charlotte a bag, The place is still the same the customers are dressed to the nines with sparking stones on their body, still sipping champagnes, Nothing has changed. Well, me? I'm wearing chucks, dark jeans and green t-shirt, not bad right?

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Of course, I'm looking for a bag that I can give to-"

"Oh! I'm sorry kid But I don't think you can afford the bags that we have here. You can check other shops and find the bag that you want."

"I have my credit card here, are you crazy? What are you saying?"

"Oh really? But, that must be fake. I'm sorry you have to go we don't allow beggars here. This is a decent shop, made for decent shoppers. Not for a lost, trash like girl like you."

"Excuse me? You're humiliating me! Where's your manager?"

"I'm the manager, Guard? Please take this girl outside!"

"Don't you dare touch me? Hey you retarded manager; I'll make sure that my mom won't shop here anymore."

Whew! I can't believe that those morons just kicked me out of that store. What did I've wrong? I was so nice, what's wrong with me? My shoes are the limited edition of the most popular sneaker shop in world. Oh! I get it, may be because I'm not wearing any make-up, or even any jewelry. I can't believe that they judged me on that way. I need to prevent that from happening again. I'm a Swan, and no one can do that to me again.

Makeover, I think that's how they call it. Of course I need a makeover. I need help from experts. This shop is interesting, The mannequins are looking at me so weird, Let me enter it.

"Good Morning mam, is there anything that I can do for you?

"Absolutely, I need a makeover for my myself; I need new wardrobes for myself. Do you accept credit card here?"

"Certainly"

This store offers a very soothing feeling. I'm not a fan of colors but these pastel colors looks incredibly superb. I don't know what on earth I'm doing here but I'm a girl, I think I need it sometimes. The clothes here are too girly, I hope I can wear them as long as 2hours. Thank God the sales lady here is friendly unlike the other man that I encountered a while ago, he's bald and wild. And all of a sudden he's acting like a woman who is experiencing menopause. I'll tell Mom what happened, he'll pay for what happened.

"Mam? I prepared three options for you. You can choose whatever you want. Let's start?"

"No! You gotta be kidding me! But those three options that you prepared are all dresses? Skirts?"

"This is makeover remember? You can try it don't be scared, I'll help you look fabulous"

"Okay... Let me try the first one. Yellow tank top, brown skirt with matching accessories. This is terribly awful."

"You look cute on that mam!"

"Oh! Please! I really feel uneasy with this. Give me the second one please. I can't believe I'm sparkling with these clothes. This is favorable If going with socialites to a party."

" But that's beautiful mam, that's a head turner dress"

"Stop it, the third one please. Whoa! Pink dress with brown leather belt. This is pink and too girly but weird I kinda like it."

"Oh my God! You look sexy and perfect!"

"I know, this is just so weird, the sandals is flat the dress is pretty conservative but still sexy, and the belt fits me well. Although it's pink. Hmm... Alright I'll take it."

As far as I can remember, the last time that I wore a dress was on my 10th birthday. And then after that, I never wait any of it again. But look what I'm wearing now. I feel a little uncomfortable but I feel pretty. I can't believe that Beverly Hills can do a little change for Bella. Alice might laugh so hard if she'll see me wearing this frock, but I'll tell her what happened if she'll ask me. I have no idea how to go to the hotel that she's been talking about and I only have $500 here in my wallet. Cabs don't accept cards right? But wait I need to find a gift and a dress for the party. Look at this store, the bags are classic and beautiful. I'm still lucky to find it.

"Hello Ms. Beautiful thanks for choosing our store. May I help you?"

See, when you're looking great, with pleasing clothes on, everything will follow. Well at least this man in front of me seems so accommodating and sweet. Great he's gay, gays are artistic, and I love 'em.

"I have a friend who will be celebrating her 18th birthday tonight, I decided to give her a bag. I need a genuine bag, something unique and special."

"Well Ms. Beautiful-"

"It's Bella"

"Ms. Bella rather, you are lucky because we just received our newest bag from Italy. Come, I'll show it to you."

"Okay, a red bag?"

"Yes, Bella. Around the globe, our store with 30 branches worldwide only sells one bag like this. We are lucky to be chosen to sell it to the public this year. Last year, New York got-"

"I'll take it. How much is it?"

"This is only $1800, see not that expensive after all."

"What? $1800 that's freakin' overpriced! But yeah, charge it all here. It's for my best friend anyway. I'll take it."

Time check 1145H. Just one more thing, my dress for tonight. Ooh! I'm starving, I need to eat or else I'll collapse. So where are the restaurants here? I better ask anyone here.

"Excuse me? Where the restaurants located?"

I feel something weird on my stomach, but maybe because I'm hungry. It's gurgling, and my heart seems to beat 3 times per second, it wants to jump out of chest. This guy in front of me, he looks so familiar, but I don't know his name. Is this what they call "Love at first sight?", is this "law of attraction?, in my stomach, are those butterflies?"

"Ms. Hello? Are you listening?"

Oh! No! I can't say anything. I'm so freezed.

"Ms. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, I-I-I just want to know where the restaurants are?"

"Uhm, turn around it's behind you."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

"I'm Bella-Bella Swan"

"I know, I mean I'm E-"

Kring!

No! Not this time please.

"It's okay, take it."

"Hello? Oh! Irene, yeah I'm coming. See you soon. Bye. What's you're name agaIn?"

Where is he? I can't believe he's gone. But he's right behind me when I took Alice's call. I'm gloomy. This is heart breaking. I guess I already know how it feels to be abandoned by someone you love. What love? Wait love? I already love him? No! It's just a crush. I want to give him a pen name. Hmm... Mr. Exit-Mr. Exit because he's gone. I need to find a dress and find the Hotel. God. Please. Let Mr. Exit enter my life again. Last shop.

"Hi Mam! Looking for a dress?"

"Yeah, I need a dress for a party tonight. I'm part of 18 candles. I want a blue or black one, and please keep it simple."

"We are known for having the most elegant party dresses. Let me see, how about this?"

"Ah, I'm not really good in choosing what's good for me, can you suggest at least 3 dresses that you think will fit me well?"

"Of course Mam. 3 minutes."

I've never been smitten to someone like him. Mr. Exit has the power to keep my eyes focused for one to three minutes to an angelic face that he has. Tall, with eyes that you can't decode, nice decent smile. He never waited for me but that call only lasted 18 seconds and the he disappeared? Gosh! I'm missing him?

"Excuse me Mam, your dresses are already waiting for you. You can start fitting each of it now."

"Thank you"

"Are you okay Mam? You look upset."

"I don't know may be I'm just broken hearted."

"Oh! I'm sorry Mam."

"These are beautiful. I think I'll get this one. But don't you think it's too short?"

"No mam, that's the style. It only praises your body. It fits-"

"I'll take it thank you."

"Mam, How about this one?"

"No way! I another pink dress? But I'm already wearing pink."

"But yeah, in case I need a back-up. I'll take it too. And oh! One more thing, I have this invitation where my friend will celebrate her party, do you know where this place is?"

"Just take a cab, It'll only take you 9-15 minutes to go there."

"Thanks."

I already lost my appetite. May be I'll just sleep when I got there. Within 4 hours things happened so swiftly. I met a pre occupied manager, two smart sales ladies and a very enchanting guy form heaven. Well for the next hours things will still surprise me. I'm out of my comfort zone right now, I better be cautious. I can't wait to see Irene, all these things happened because of her. I never saw this coming. Maybe it's just a coincidence to meet Mr. Exit.


	2. Stalker

Love. Of course that is just part of plain human instinct. But this notion gives me a sheep-like acceptance. Incredibly hostile. Nevertheless because it still goes against common sense. I need to be logical, think of three things; one, he was gone because he's busy, her mom will meet him in one of the shops in Beverly Hills; two, he's pissed off be cause I totally acted disoriented; three, he knows that we'll be seeing each other again, somewhere, sometime. This is stupid, why do I even have to deem him? Okay, forth and last he was gone because he's Mr. Exit.

"Damn it!" I snapped.  
"Mam, are you mad at me?" the driver asked.  
"Oh! Sorry, no of course not." My tone apologetic.  
"Mam, we're already here, this is the place." explained by the driver.  
"Finally, How much?" I asked in a hurry.  
"$50" the driver chirped  
"Here you go. Thank you. And sorry about the damn thing."  
"None is taken." he said while grinning.

What a relief that there are no stereotypes here. Relax Bella, give it a week or two and you'll have your sun. For now I'm enjoying this cocktail dress, it makes me feel that I'm wearing nothing. Naked, holy, innocent. This can leave the spectator jaded and bored, but who cares anyway? I'm here for my best friend and there is nothing more unwavering than that. You're a girl, a real girl. Relax, walk and beam a little.

I got one word for this place, remarkable . The garden is so lovely with colorful flowers scattered everywhere. With little fountain sweetly sprinkling its water on both sides and well, a naked girl molded with passion on the top. What a virtuous setting for a celebrant. Although the place looks a little formal it still propose a modern vibe. The walls are clean painted with white, with staircases at both sides sparkling in gold and don't forget the stairway with red carpet included. No wonder, the world knows Alice has a taste! But hey! Look what I found, a black piano over there. Maybe I can play it later and sung the Happy Birthday song for Irene. Our world, very luxurious.

"The party will start at 5pm, I guess you're too early miss." Coming form a voice behind me.  
"Oh! Alice. Finally you're here! This place is stunning." I said in a surprised tone.  
"Oh my God! Are you kidding me Bella? Is that you? You look so beautiful, and what the hell? You're wearing a pink dress! You're most hated color. Is this your gift for me? I totally love it, a transformation came from you. I totally love it! This is the best-est gift that you ever gave me." She said without breathing, in a very fast manner.  
"Wait Alice, calm down." Shocked and a little startle.  
Observe this debutante, this best friend of mine. I've never seen her like this before. She's giggling like a child, smiling like a donkey and hugging me as if we've never seen each other for 10 years. She's ravishing, I still consider her as the goddess, perfect as ever. I can feel the degree of her happiness she's happy as if she's floating in the sky.

"Bella can you slap my face hard just to make sure that I'm not dreaming." Still in disbelief.  
" You know honestly bessie, I thought you're gonna laugh hard." I confessed.  
"But why would I do that Bella?" She asked me, confused.  
"This is just so odd." The trust slid my lips.  
"Of course not. That dress suits you well." She said while cheering me up.  
"But this is not yet my gift, there's more! I bought something special for you. And you'll have it later, Happy Birthday Bessie Alice!" Gladness just burst outside of me, while I hug her.  
"Thank you so much! Come, let's use the elevator to get in to your room." Directing my attention to the way where the elevator is.  
"But why is it that there are only few people here?" I asked in a little voice.  
"My dad decided to occupy half of this building for my delight."She said with a twinkle in her eye.

My room was located at the 16th floor. With my surprise I never thought that she'll prepare something special for me.

"You're such a lucky girl, so this is where I'm going to stay? I love it! Thank you!" I said feels so please.  
"You got so many things with you. I know you haven't eaten lunch yet. Leave your things here, no-room service, I'll call a room service." She boasted.

What a brilliant idea, who doesn't like served lunch anyway. Irene she certainly inspired me. Thank God they have a nice bed here. I'm tired, I never felt this when I got off the plane, but the shopping scene did. I'm just not excited for the party, after my message I'd probably go back here in my room again and sleep.

Where's my mobile? Oh! Here it is, 4 messages. Two for my mom saying:

"Enjoy the night, have fun with the party, don't worry I'm not mad. " from the mobile.

She's not mad! Whew! No worries! Another 2 messages from a number not registered on my contacts. The message is:

"If I can only tell you the truth I'd probably will. But your presence melts me, your smile hunts me and your eyes tells me how vulnerable you are. When you're alone, I'm right where you are." From a number not registered on my mobile.

Is this a stalker? But there's another one left:

"Pink is the color that makes you throw up, Bu don't you know that you look like an enchanting princess when you're wearing one. It makes your mind up too, See, now you're thinking hard!" From a number not registered on my mobile.

I'm right he's a stalker. Good thing I have a tracker, I'll track you down. Then the result sent to me, the same address where I am right now. This is the address of this place. He's here. My phone is ringing, it's him. I'll answer it no matter what.

"Hello? Look, are you stalking me?" I ask nervously  
"No." He sighed.  
"What do you want?" Sounding curious.  
"You." He said confidently.  
"Are you crazy?" I asked with annoyance.  
"So crazy over you." He said seriously.  
"You know what, you're scaring me. I'm gonna hang up this phone right now. This talk is going nowhere." With all honestly.  
"I'll be watching you." His voice still serious..

I decided to quit the call since it's totally stupid. Are you fucking kidding me? You're not Big brother to watch me you ogre! I'm not scared of him, he can't touch me. Alice saw my long face, of course she'll ask me why.

"Hey! Bella are you okay?" Alice ask with concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, self-assured..  
"Is that Aunt Paula?" She asked, intrigued.  
"No, it's a stalker." I snapped  
"Wait a stalker? How did he get your number?" She asked, stunned.  
"I don't know." I said in disgust.  
"Well, the food is already here. Come, let's eat."She offered.

There is nothing more delicious than a pizza together with blueberry cake at lunch. Now I'm bloated and satisfied.

That stalker really freaks me out, what the hell was that? What's the **TRUTH **that he's talking about? Argh! There's just so many riddles that overrun my mind right now. I need to send this guy a message, I need to meet him. I typed a message saying:

"Meet me where that black piano is located, face me, tell me the truth." Within 3 seconds the message was sent.

I was about to delete what I type when he suddenly replied:

"8pm, beside the keys of black piano, I'll see you Bella." That was the message.

We'll be seeing each other later. I'm prepared, I assured my self. He is just so interested to me, problem solved.

"Bella, I need to meet that decorators, I'm sorry I have to leave you now." Telling me with concern.  
"Yeah, sure." I chirped.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay here bessie?" Her tone, much more concern.  
"Of course. And just so you know, I'll meet my stalker later." I said in a certain manner.  
" That is so brave you. One more thing, I have a cousin who's dying to see you, is that okay?" She's still fascinated.  
"Sure, I'll see you guys later." While I'm waving goodbye, a cousin of her, a new friend, sounds good.  
"Yeah, I'm so excited. Bring your highest energy later Bella. See you." She said while peeking beside the wall with sheepish smile on her face..

The door closed, she's gone. It's like when you're going to host a party, the pressure and excitement is fully yours

I was thought in a creative manner to stretch my mental status whenever occasions are asking for it. And I'm just doing this for fun and love-you know, you can never can tell. What I only mean is that who knows? May be that stalker and I will get along well..

I can still remember, since toddler hood while facing Erickson's psychosocial theory , and well with my age fitting Autonomy versus shame and doubt I know so well that I'm a great believer in contact and exposure without any smudge of shame and doubt.

That stranger thought I was kind of interesting, I'll prove him right. Go contemplate about it, life is evanescent so savoring it really makes sense. These mysteries are now occupying my mind, it's giving me this feeling of excitement and fear. And one thing for sure is that I'll be a patsy to exoteric the unknown. His voice is not that malarky after all, but the uncanny thing is the Doppler effect of his voice it suddenly get me interested too.

I'd probably take a nap first , no sheepish actions later. I like this place, it's so perfect. The paint of the wall is white with a touch of black, the interiors are very futuristic, yet it still manage to give you that relaxing and sleepy aura that you wanted to feel. What a huge room for a guest like me. I'm so lucky indeed.

I can't sleep yet. These past few days there's always something that steals my attention, the feeling of being observed by someone, sounds spooky but when I'm alone I can feel somebody's with me, but there's no trace, no sound not even a definite face of body. Argh! That should be shaken out of my mind.

I need a nap-a nap. Ooh... I'm dreaming, so many flowers around me, pink and white petals showering my body. I'm like a princess dancing with rain, but it's not rain, the fragrance is driving me to my free spirited mood. I'm in the so called paradise. Running like a kid, smiling with surreal bliss. Barefooted with jovial feet, jumping and hopping everywhere. A man wearing tuxedo is looking at me, but I can't see his face...

Kring!

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, looked at the window, the sky is already dark. Oh no! Alice is the one who's calling me. The clock is saying that it's already 1900H.  
"Fuck I'm so late!" I said in disbelief.

As I stepped on the floor, I walk back and forth thinking if I'm gonna take the call or not. What If I'm going to throw it? No that's hypocrite. I need to take this call, Alice might kill me if I won't take this call. What will be my excuse now? I should make sure that she's not going to worry. I have an idea, I hope it'll work.

"Hello Alice! Of course I'm coming. I just came out of the shower. I need to hung up so that I can get dressed. So excited to see you, bye." Too strong to speak, but at least I handled it well.

My adrenal glands on my kidney are now producing my favorite hormone called adrenaline, and it's helping me do things in a very purposeful manner, fast and concise. As my palm reach the end of the black, silk dress, I felt more excited in a way guilty because I'm not yet in the venue. And the only word that runs in my mind right now is faster. Faster+faster

"Oh? Shit?" I shouted when I suddenly broke the zipper of my black dress.

"No" I screamed again in disbelief.

"This can't be" I screamed more.

Oh my God? What am I going to do? I got no options left. But before I totally die, a savior just popped in my mind, the face of the sly gay who helped me a while ago, he prescribed a back up dress. My back up dress. Yes. I bought two dresses. The pink dress gave me dry lips a chance to smile for a moment. Thank God.

Am I ill fated? Or this is just a simple stupidity that I get involved with, because just a while ago I wore a pink cocktail dress, tonight, I'll wear another one again. Holy crap? This is just so idiotic, but it's okay this dress is cute anyway. The girly allure never seems not to bother me at all.

My bag pack, I need to paint my face with colors. Just a touch of old rose on my cheeks will do, alright pink lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and put all those unnecessary make up on my face, because I got no choice anyway. There's still something wrong when I looked myself in front of the mirror in my dresser. My hair. I need ponytail, Oh? Where the hell is it? I tied my hair in a very simple way, not too formal nor elegant. I just tied my hair back. And let some bangs of mine fall, again, I look neat.

Just one more thing. Foot wear-footwear, where's my sandals? Oh no? This is not happening to me, I forgot my sandals at home, I can't go there barefooted. This is now killing me, my sweat appeared at the sides of my face near my cheeks. I need to relax, I told myself. But I have one more choice to make. To attend or not to attend? But I'm already here. But then, I can't really go there without anything in my foot, I'm not here to be their clown.

When I seated in bed, just to think, I looked at the floor and saw my much-loved sneakers. Yes? My sneakers, I can wear it? Anyway, I got no choice other than this. When I inserted my foot on my latest shoes, I almost want to cry. This is a mess I told myself.

I headed to the big mirror, faced it before my tears could fall. I'm red-faced as I look to myself. The mirror will never lie, moreover it will never ever lie to me. I started scanning myself from using cephalocaudal approach, But you know what I realized? This is a classic, this is a trend! I told myself. I'm a rocker chic! Well, yeah not entirely but the looks, the aura it simply says so. Now, I'm glad.

Is the party ready for me now? Confidence suddenly run to my blood like an electricity striking me form head to toe. I remember something, my pouch. Where's the little pouch for my dress? I need to find it in order to bring my phone and cash, in case that I'll be needing it. I saw it hanging on one of the hangers where my pink dress is hanging a while ago. I run towards the white cabinet and grabbed it.

I decided to leave my big room with a presidential interior. Lucky me, the elevator is just 8 meters away from my room and it's completely a run away! There's a red carpet on the varnished floor and glass petite tables with fresh pink roses put in a sleek glass vase. There's also a Big mirror just 3 meters away from the elevator. The paint of the hallway is white with a touch of black that truly makes it elegant.

I started running towards the elevator. Upon approaching it in my surprise, it opened even I haven't touch the up and down buttons. Just when I blinked, when the metal doors slid to their proper places, I saw the shocked faces of Angela, Jessica and Mike. Guess what? They welcomed me in disbelief. Their unpleasant faces almost turning to irritated ones really make me feel as if their planning a vendetta for me again. The button on the ground floor is already pressed so I didn't bother touching it. I'm just standing closely to the metal doors while Jessica and Angela are standing in my back and Mike, just half a meter from my skin. I can smell his annoying scent. My nostril will inflame soon and histamines will soon get out of control and I may sneeze. Shit!

"Ehem, ahem, Hey Swan! You look so pleasing today." Mike said smiling that I almost want to believe him.

We're just 4 inside the elevator from 16th floor while it's going under. I can feel that Jessica and Angela are now overflowing with too much loathing. They don't like me eversince, they always humiliate me when there's a chance. But I will never let them. They can't bully me anymore, not here in Alice's birthday. I decided to say something to Mike, since I'm existing. But I still don't wanna look at him at all.

"Okay, I'll just take that as a complement Mike Newton." I said tuneless, but bitchy.

"Much appropriate to say that you turned into a human being." Jessica said I can feel the hatred on the pitch of her voice. But still don't wanna see her poker face.

" Your look rocks Bella, that's what Jessica means. She's just fascinated about how an ogre turned into a butterfly." Angela added, teasing me and Jessica. She's a wicked bitch.

I looked at them, you know the look with ego added? I just want to annoy them back that's all. I project like a model, I let my right hand touch my chin, and blink at them once. Jessica's eyes so harsh that she almost look like a monster in a scary movie. I told you, I'm good in annoying people.

Jessica is wearing a yellow tank top dress with black ribbon on her waist, the color doesn't fit her skin tone. But her sandals is cute, it's shining and shimmering. Haha! Plus, her face, there's something wrong that I can't tell at all, I got it, her lipstick, it's red. She looks old.

On the other hand, Angela is wearing a blue dress with gold embedded beads on the chest area, making her look special. But, her hair looks so dirty. You know how a mental ill person looks like, crap, she looks exactly the same. I don't wanna end up bitching her because for me the shadows of Jessica haven't eaten her soul yet. I better tell her how she looks like. I don't want her to look disgusting in the party of my friend.

I decided to move back a little and turn my gaze to Angela, I smiled- I beam a little to be comfortable. I see her innocent eyes looking at me.

"Angela, your hair seems to look so cluttered, you can comb it upward and let some of your bangs fall to look cute. Nice outfit by the way." I said, unfeigned.

"What's this you're a stylist now Bella Swan?" Jessica burst out with hostility.

"FYI! I'm not talking to you Jess, get lost okay." My tone wanting a fight.

I never look at them again. I told myself: I did my part, I'm such an angel I got halo.

" I appreciated that Bella, thanks." Angela said, I never saw what her expression was but I don't hate her, period.

Finally we're on the ground floor now. The metal doors open, I actually thought that I was totally mislaid, this place is totally different now. What a mythical place. red and green laser lights pointing everywhere. And the red carpet is waiting for me. Black and red shaped balloons scattered everywhere, big and tiny bubbles flying in nowhere. I love the white curved sofas on the right direction it simply adds texture and depth to the venue. On the left there's an array of mouthwatering foods, white and black chocolate fountains at the end of the table and a bar connecting to the to the wide floor full of people with different colors of vodka if I'm not mistaken.

Since I'm acting as if I'm missing, all eyes are with me now. I'm passing the hardest to impress mortals their eyes following me. I tried to beam a little since I feel okay. I'm trying to relax. I looked at the gracefully, and saw them looking at me. I tried to beam a little since I feel okay. I'm trying to relax. I looked at them gracefully, and saw them looking extravagant all these combined with beautiful clothes and stunning guys. Suddenly I heard someone from my left side said

"She's the best friend of the celebrator right? She looks so sensational. Look at her shoes it fits her frock so well." the woman said with bolt from the blue.

"I agree, her dress seems to suit her so well, beautiful indeed." said by the other man beside her.

I want to look at them but I'm afraid. But thanks for that anyway. Suddenly I heard a loud voice said

"And the last person who's close to the celebrator's heart, her best friend since high school Bella Swan. Where's Miss Bella?" The emcee said, she's just doing her work, I told myself.

Yes, the party started long time ago before I was here, so in order to finish this cheesy act let me just wish for my dear bessie. I walked with with confidence to reach the wide floor, I saw Alice she;s wearing an extraordinary black dress executing a different but quintessential frock. She looks so pretty. The seventeen girls are all looking at me, they're like rainbow their dresses made me smile. I'm such a bad girl.

Alice is now smiling at me, her sheepish but sweet smile just made me feel as if we're the only person inside the wide room. As the emcee handed me the microphone I feel slight nervous, it seems the time just stop. All eyes on me, all ears on me, all attention on me. I just want to keep my wish for her short, but honest.

"Happy Birthday Bessie." My opening remarks as I smiled back to her."I just want to tell you that we can stay late tonight, to party 'til dawn if that's what you want. This party totally rocks, and I know that this is what you've always wanted. I'm your best friend and you're my best friend, we'll remains best-est friends 'til we're old. My wish for you is to remain as lunatic and as humane as you are. And of course for you to get all your possessions in life. Thank you for always being so patient to me, I love you Alice, Happy Birthday!". I ended my non-sense message and wish for her. I'm not really confident with that.

Everybody clapped their hands. And I found myself shocked, but happy. Alice stand from her majestic chair and walked towards me in order to hug me. I always feel how sincere and warm she is all this time.

"Thank you Bella for being here, thank you bessie!" She said. Her voice shaky as her tears fall from her ethereal face.

"You're welcome, I told you I'll be here." I assured her.

"But you're late!" She teased me.

" I decided to take a nap, but I slept hard and when I opened my eyes it's already 1900H so there, I was late." I own up.

"It's okay, you steal the scene anyway, you look magnificent, love your outfit!" She said while her eyes grew bigger.

"I do and did?" My tone unable to believe.

She smiled and walk towards the other candle girls when somebody handed me a candle, of course this is expected.

"I like your dress." The girl beside me said, whispering.

"Thanks, really, thank you." I said, smiling at her.

I know her but I'm not sure what her name is. The room is not that cold nor that warm. The aircon is open but since there are so many people celebrating with Alice the air turned alike. The first party that I attended for ages will only make you perceive that every colored appeared, every every person here is really meant to be with her, in this favorable place.

This party will surely compliment your individual taste and lifestyle. But two important persons are missing, Alice's parents haven't catch sight of Esme and Carlisle yet, and his brother Emett. wonder where are they...

Finally Alice is now walking towards me, preparing to blow her candle that I'm holding, still smiling while pulling her gown to her body since it's quite long.

"Hey Bella! Wish something for me, for our friendship and let's blow that candle together!" She said with anticipation.

"Sure..."I whispered.

I closed my eyes and wished, to have more tremendous say full of friendship and laughter together with Alice. The words that popped in my mind "To be best as friends as long as we're living". I blew the candle with her, gladly the timing was the same. I told you we're best friends.

As I opened my eyes, I saw everyone clapping their hands. Clamoring their hearts out as if they're all celebrating their birthdays too. Alice cuddled me that she surprised me again and I shouted.

"Happy Birthday Alice!" a happy shout.

"It's Lady Alice now." She said while laughing hard.

"Lady Alice that is". As I smiled back while shaking my head.

"PARTY HARD!" We shouted in ecstatic mode.

The bright lights went off as the little star lights opened with different colors. The music is on with incredible hits playing. Or should I say remixes, I heard Alice mention to me the young DJ from Milan named Jake one of her ex boyfriends but they stayed friends at least. She even told me that it was just a fling she just want to bring the guy Jake to her party for the sake of music. I love the beat of the songs, everyone seems to agree with me now, all of us are dancing on the wide dance floor with ethnic and hippie elements. I'm kidding, I don't dance.

I walked against the light to drink or at least eat something, my worms wants to eat too. The foods served are so appetizing, I decided to get some pasta cooked to be carbonara, three little slices of pizza roll and two pieces tempura. Since I starved so hard I decided to get few more pieces of tempura, I just loved it so much you know how the butter tastes once it slid to your taste buds, I swear I can't get enough of it.

Still not satisfied, I stroll towards the bar, so many colors of drinks they serve. I get the pink one and drink it. There's a strawberry or grape flavor on it so strong that when it extend to my throat I felt like throwing up. I decided to sit first that's a liquor, it embarrassed my stomach.

In order to save my innocence, I ordered ice tea to the bartender, worse part I drink two glasses of ice tea.

Again, my mobile rang, there's a message: "2000H, where are you?" Suddenly my heart felt like heart burn is going to happen, but I manage to control it. I'm over acting sometimes.

It's my stalker, okay the black piano, I need to find it. That alcohol seems to to stink my breath, but I don't mind he's just a stalker anyway. Finally I found it, but there's so many guys out there, all of them wearing tuxedo.

What am I going to do? Go on Bella, I told myself.

On the keys beside the piano. I'm just a meter away when I saw what I'm not expecting, how am I going to forget him? His endearing smile, fiery eyes and same expression of face that I can hardly decode. Mr. Exit is here. I don't care about my stalker anymore. Mr. Exit is more important.

His face is just 4 inches far from mine, I can feel the electricity between us, mine was negative and his is positive, compatible for each other, attracting each other. My heart is beating so quickly, so quickly that it aches sweetly.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. We met a while ago remember?" He said the tone of his voice so warm, it's establishing rapport already.

"How am I going to forget you anyway?" I said without finishing what I really want to say. I want to tell more about myself but before I could speak he said.

"You're Bella Swan right? Your name almost reside in my mind." he said seriously.

Then again, before I could speak somebody grabbed my left arm

"Thank God I found you! And you're with my cousin, Hey Ed! You're moving fast huh?" Alice said surprised to see us together.

"He's your cousin Alice?" I asked. That thing never crossed my mind.

"Yes, I'm her cousin. Mr. Exit said, no I mean Edward said.

Alice is just beside us, the three of us forming a triangle. But only one side exists, two other sides breaks the whole patten ignoring Alice. Edward and I are just glancing at each other. Not hearing anything even the voice of the celebrator.

"Okay forget I even existed, continue your business you guys!" Alice said, while walking away from us. She understood what's going on.

"You're late Bella, I told you I'll meet you at 8pm, it's already 8:17pm." He babbled. Looking at me with teasing smile.

"Edward you're my stalker?" I asked nervously.

"Stalker? Okay I think we got a lot of things to talk about, do you mind if we'll go outside, get some fresh air and talk?" He's now asking my approval looking at me so dearly with his endearing smile.

"That's a brilliant idea, I'll come with you." I agreed. I thought I don't know what's going to happen. His gestures are both comprehensive and easy to understand.

I am about to trust my stalker...


End file.
